


The Three Times Davey Wanted to Marry Jack (And the One Time he Did)

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Growing Up Together, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, No communication skills, Pining, but like, its like 2 am I didn't properly edit this, mentions of bullying and internalized homophobia, not a lot, reference to the terrible '92 santa fe dance sequence, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: There were three major times in David's life that he specifically thought, "I want to marry Jack Kelly", and each had a catalyst that caused that thought to appear.(I'm too tired to summarize)





	The Three Times Davey Wanted to Marry Jack (And the One Time he Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what I haven't written in 5 million years  
> well more like three weeks but  
> (i'm pretty sure my absence was not noticed with all the amazing Javid and newsbians content being written lately, but like!! I'm here!! I have pining for you!!!)  
> I've started three Javid fics and two newsbian fics in my time away, but this is the first one I got around to finishing. It was fun to write so I hope you guys like it!!

He met Jack when he was six years old.

It was a miracle that it even happened, really. David wasn’t really one for socialization, preferring to sit quietly at his desk, never speaking to the teacher or the other students. Despite his ability to ramble on about anything when he was at home, being at school made his throat close up and the words die on his tongue. The other kids didn’t help; they teased him for his quiet nature and his high marks on tests, before stopping speaking to him altogether when they failed to get a reaction from him. But that was okay. David didn’t mind being alone. And yet, there were sometimes when having a friend didn’t seem like such a terrible idea.

“What’s wrong with you?” A squeaky voice ruined David’s immersion in the book he was reading- one his parents had praised him on his choosing, as there were no pictures. The voice had come with a shadow blocking the sun’s light that had illuminated the pages he was reading, forcing him to look up. In front of him stood another first grader. His eyes were inquisitive and his tone hadn’t been rude, just curious, and much kinder than any of the children who had bullied David. The mystery of this boy’s presence was enough to make him close his book and give the kid a closer look.

He was wearing tattered clothes, including a red bandana and cowboy hat around his neck. Those style choices made him easily recognizable, and David immediately remembered all the other times he had seen the boy. He was often causing trouble in class, misbehaving and standing up to the teacher, brandishing a confidence that David secretly admired. He was a very good artist- art was the only class he actually did well in- and seemed very smart, despite his academic performance. From what David had seen, had lots of friends and was generally well-liked. So why would he, of all people, be talking to _David_?

He considered ignoring him like he did with so many others, but something about this boy made him want to try. “Nothing,” David answered, looking the kid in the eye. If he was here to tease him, he wouldn’t get a reaction. David had gotten good at not giving reactions.

The boy’s eyes widened. “You _can_ talk?”

“Of course I can talk.”

“And read too!” He grabbed the book out of David’s hands and began to flip through it. “Wow, these are some fancy words! How come you don’t talk ta’ us and share those words?” David didn’t respond, too busy trying to wrestle the book back from Jack. His mama had gotten him that book, and he would hate to lose it, especially to some kid in a cowboy hat. Said kid seemed to finally recognize David’s resistance, and began to give the book back. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve taken that without asking. The teacher keeps yellin’ at me for doing stuff like that.”

David held his book to his chest, not wanting to lose it again. “She’s right to. You can’t take other people’s things.”

“I really am sorry.” And he did look to be. But, in hardly an instant, his pout was replaced with a lopsided grin. “Hey, let’s start over. I’m Jack Kelly.”

“I know,” David responded, even though he hadn’t. He was still upset about the book. “I’m David Jacobs.”

“That’s an old person name.” Jack’s tone was matter-of-fact. “I’m going ta’ call you somethin’ else.”

“Some people call me Davey.” Really, it was just his family. He never knew anyone else well enough to bother with nicknames. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted this boy to call him something so personal. But it was too late to take it back now.

“Well, I’m going to call you Dave.”

David frowned. “No one calls me Dave.”

“Good.” Jack grinned, showing two missing teeth. “I wanna be the only one.”

David gripped onto the brick wall behind him. “Why are you talking to me?”

“Cause I wanna be your friend.” Jack looked at him like it was obvious. But it _wasn’t_. David didn’t have friends- he had his parents and his sister, and his cousins when they visited. But he didn’t have friends. And he didn’t know what to do with one.

“Why?”

Jack was quiet for a moment, and David regretted asking the question. He should have just taken the offer of friendship without opening his mouth and ruining everything. This was why he didn’t talk. “Well,” He began, and David looked up at him. Why would he still be there? “You’re really smart, but ya’ don’t talk. You read really big books with no pictures, and you have an old person name.” It was teasing, but with no harsh tone. The corner of David’s mouth began to raise, despite himself. “You’re pretty interestin’, Dave. And I wanna know you. Be my friend?”

David stood frozen for a moment, mulling over the idea in his head, then slowly nodded. “Yes. I will be your friend.”

David didn’t mind being alone. He liked to sit and read and not be bothered.

But he also liked being teased nicely, and having someone think he was interesting, and smiling over something dumb a boy had said. He liked having a friend.

David smiled, and so did Jack.

********* 

_Three weeks later, Jack got his first invitation to the Jacobs’ house, where David was all too happy to show off his friend. After running around the small apartment in glee-filled circles for a few minutes, David had ran over to his parents and happily announced that he and Jack were going to get married. The Jacob parents had looked at each other and laughed, less due to the humorous situation and more because of how delighted that their son had finally managed to aquire a friend. Sarah, on the other hand, had yelled that_ she _wanted someone to marry, too. When her cries were ignored, she pointedly told everyone that she was going to become friends with the rich girl in her class, Katherine, and marry her one day. The Jacobs parents had laughed again, and Jack just took David’s hand. There was a glowing excitement in his eyes- he was a boy entranced with this new idea of family._

********* 

Davey was fifteen, and suddenly jokes about marrying Jack weren’t just jokes anymore. The hugs and the holding hands and the gentle smiles made his stomach churn in all the wrong ways. Every interaction meant far too much to him- far more than it did to Jack, far more than it _should._ He was wrong to be thinking the way he was, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help how he felt and he couldn’t tell anyone.

What would his parents do if they found out? _They won’t hate you, Davey,_ he reassured himself. _They accepted Sarah._ But what if they could only handle one queer child, and his sister already filled that spot? What if they would think he was a bad influence on Les? Or figure out that it was Jack he had feelings for, and keep them apart?

And _Jack_. Feelings regardless, Davey’s sexual orientation would probably be enough to make Jack hate him. _He’s_ Jack. _Your friend since elementary school. He won’t hate you._ But things would still be different. Jack would stop touching him casually, be more guarded. All that used to be comfortable and happy would become awkward and terrible. He would distance himself until he was gone, and Davey would be alone again.

Because all of his friends were Jack’s friends first. If he lost Jack, he would lose Crutchie, Kath, Race… all of them. He needed them. It was those friends- mostly Jack, but all of them- who brought him out of his shell. Who taught him how to speak to people, turning him from a boy who wouldn’t talk to a teenager dubbed “The Walking Mouth” for his time spent rambling. He couldn’t go back to that scared first grader. He couldn’t.

He knew he was crying by then, ugly tears splashing against his bedsheets as his fingernails dug into his palms so hard they drew blood. He put a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud sobs, because he couldn’t let his parents hear. He didn’t want their sympathy, because sympathy brought questions and questions required answers…

But there was nothing he could do to stop the creaking of his window opening and a figure entering his room. Davey’s eyes widened and he quickly tried to wipe them, turning away from the window and praying he could just disappear. “Dave?” _Oh god._ He couldn’t talk to Jack yet. He wasn’t ready. “Sorry I just barged in on ya’, but-” The darkness was a blessing, but Davey knew that it couldn’t hide his shaking or the gasping breaths of someone still in tears. And the way Jack’s voice tapered at the end of his sentence, concern filling his tone, he knew Jack had noticed. “Holy shit, Dave. Are ya’ okay?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” His voice broke on the second word, and he kicked himself mentally. He should’ve known not to speak yet. It only made his crying more obvious. Why didn’t Jack just know to stay away from him?

“Come on, Davey. Ya know you’re a lousy liar.” He could practically see Jack’s smile. It was a specific one where one corner of his mouth was raised, amused, and the other a flat line of concern. “Seriously, Dave. Ya don’t have ta’ tell me if ya don’t wanna, but… I get worried when you’re upset.” Jack’s fingertips left feather-like brushes on Davey’s back, barely palpable through the thick fabric of Davey’s t-shirt. The light touch shot sparks through Davey’s spine, and all he wanted was the comfort of being pressed flush against the other boy.

He turned around, slowly, the tear streaks still evident on his face. It didn’t matter much, anyway; Jack already knew he was crying. “Don’t be worried,” He assured, seeing the concern deepened across his friend’s features. “It’s- it’s nothing. I’m okay.”

“Clearly you ain’t.” Jack moved his hand across Davey’s face, the gentle motion wiping the tears off of his cheek. “Is someone givin’ ya trouble? School stress?- I tell ya, Dave, you’re too young to be worrying about college, and besides, you’re a genius and any school would take ya-”

“It’s not that.” College and the subsequent future it affected were constant causes of stress for Davey, and he would be lying if he said he had never cried thinking about them. Jack had, more than once, talked Davey down from stress-induced panic attacks, but those were all different from this. If only he could tell Jack why. “It’s… me, I guess. Personal stuff.”

“You can tell me, if ya want,” Jack offered, and Davey was tempted the take him up on it. His gentle caresses of Davey’s cheekbones had leveled his breathing and calmed him down, but he was still on the verge of tears. He shook his head. “No? Okay, that’s okay, Dave.” Jack smiled. “Whattaya want, then?”

“Lie down with me?” Davey hated the way his voice sounded parched and weak, like someone who needed to be taken care of. He hated it because it was true- more than anything, at that moment, he needed Jack’s arms around him, holding him and promising that _everything would be fine_ , even when he didn’t even know what he was promising.

“Sure, Dave.” Jack laced his fingers through Davey’s and took the short trek from the window to the bed. Davey instantly felt better once he was wrapped in Jack’s arms, his head resting on his friend’s broad shoulder. His breath hitched as Jack combed his fingers through David's hair, murmuring meaningless sentiments into his ear. Davey knew that there was no reason for that to make him cry, but it did. He could feel the tears streak down his face, pooling on the fabric of Jack’s shirt, but it solicited no complaints from him. He was always so kind as to prioritize others’ needs over his own.

Davey knew his parents wouldn’t be worried to walk into to see him curled around Jack in bed. They might express concern regarding the fact that their son was crying for no discernible reason, but how close he was to Jack? It was commonplace. No cause for concern. But what would happen when he came out? Maybe they would view the bed-sharing as too intimate, and stop Jack from staying over. If Jack would even still be comfortable staying over, once he found out. Davey’s stomach twisted with that thought, and he strengthened his grip on Jack’s shirt.

Davey knew he should stop this. He was taking advantage of Jack, who was just trying to comfort him with no idea of what the words and gestures really meant to him. He had to tell him, even if the reaction he got would be negative. It wasn't fair to keep him in the dark. “Jack?”

“Yeah?” Jack’s voice was a murmur against his ear. Davey sobbed again and _shit_ , he needed to stop crying if he wanted to do this.

A shaky breath rattled through Davey’s lungs. _He can't say it._ He has to say it. _Jack will hate him_. It will be _fine_. “Jacky, I’m-” Oh god, no, no, he can’t- “I’m gay.” The word came out muffled by the fabric of Jack’s shirtsleeve, where Davey had hidden his head to keep his face out of sight. But there was no doubt that Jack heard him, with their proximity.

“Oh, Dave…” Jack untucked his face from Davey’s neck, pulling back to look at him. He combed a hand through the dark locks of hair matted to Davey’s face by tears. He was still close. He wasn’t mad, or running away, or yelling. It was okay. “Please tell me that ain’t what’s been makin’ ya so worried.”

Davey sniffled and wiped one of his eyes. “It was.” He wasn’t sobbing anymore, but the hoarseness of his voice echoed in the small space between them, a harsh reminder of the high emotion situation he had forced himself into.

“Davey… You’re my best friend. You ain’t gotta be worried about tellin’ me this stuff.” _It’s okay. He’s fine with it. I’m okay._ “And ya don’t gotta worry about the others, either. They love you, too, and hell, half a’ them are some sorta not straight-”

“But my- me being gay,” He still lowered his voice when he said the word- he wasn’t ready for his parents to overhear. “It’s not going to make things weird between us, right?” It didn’t seem like it would, with one of Jack’s arms still wrapped around his waist. But he had to be sure.

Jack tilted his head and shook his head. “Why would it?”

“Well, because,” Yeah, Davey was definitely blushing. “Cause I like guys?”

“I did get that from the ‘gay’ part, Dave.” He grinned. _Damn, he’s so pretty._ “And anyway, you did just fine with me liking guys, so I don’t see why it would work any different-”

“Wait- Jack- what?” Davey’s sentence fragments tumbled out of his mouth, drowning out the end of Jack’s sentence. Did he just say?-

“‘What’ what?”

“Did you just- you just said you liked boys.” No way Davey misheard that. He wasn't crazy, and he wasn't imagining it- but why would Jack just tell him now?

“Well, yeah Dave. And girls too, of course, but-” Jack tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed. “Have you thought I was straight this whole time?”

“Yes!” 

“Straight.” Jack said the word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. “Me?” And gestured to himself. “Yeah, Davey. No. Never straight. Never.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I thought ya knew!” Jack untucked the arm that was wrapped around Davey’s waist and moved it to awkwardly to run a hand through his thick hair. “I mean- I ain't really subtle. I flirt with everyone. Boys too.” Yeah, but David had always thought he was just joking. Jack was _always_ joking, why would that have been any different.

But in retrospect, was it obvious? Yeah. It kind of was. “I'm an idiot.” The negative words were paired with a smile. Because he was okay. Jack was okay. _They would be okay_.

“You certainly ain’t, Dave. A bit oblivious, but an idiot? Nah.” Jack stared at him for a few moments, dopey grin mixed with some apprehension. And then, without any prior indication of what he was about to do, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to David’s cheek. The chapped lips left a burning sensation against the skin, leaving Davey’s heart racing and his face bright red. Because, okay, Jack just _did that_ and he has never _done that_ before and- “Hey Davey?”

“Yeah?” If his voice was a high pitched squeak, he could blame it on the aftermath of crying. 

Jack reached down to lace his fingers, once again, through Davey’s. “We’re always gonna be okay, right? You an’ me, we’ll always be… good. Won’t we?”

Davey smiled, still blushing, and moved closer to Jack. “Yeah, we will. Always.” And Jack returned his smile, and it felt, just a bit, like the start of something.

********* 

_A few weeks later, Davey sat down next to Sarah, smiling across the room at the boy chatting amiably with his parents. He and Jack still hadn’t talked about what the small kiss,_ if there was even anything to talk about _, he reminded himself. It could very well have been meaningless to Jack, but it didn’t feel that way._

_“So, now that you’re out, when are the two of you getting married?” Sarah joked, gesturing over to Jack. He was having an animated conversation with Esther, and from what Davey could hear, it was about cooking? Regardless, Davey shook off her joke with a smile, and went back to staring at Jack._

_And if, maybe, he was imagining a wedding in his head, he was a fifteen-year-old boy with a crush. He was allowed to have silly dreams._

********* 

Davey was twenty-three and there was a man proposing to him.

A man that wasn’t Jack.

The crowd that had gathered around Davey and his boyfriend of six months- wasn’t it a little soon to be proposing?- was murmuring anxiously. Likely due to the fact that Davey had stood, staring at the white diamond engagement and not saying a word for far too many seconds. “Davey?” The man holding the ring box- Michael- whispered, and it was just barely enough to shake David out of his trance.

His boyfriend was proposing. Davey should be happy. Because it’s great! His boyfriend was proposing! He loved his boyfriend-

Except he didn’t. Michael was great: nice, funny, and smart- training to be a _doctor_ \- but he wasn’t right for Davey. No one Davey had dated, ever, had been right for him.

Probably because no one was Jack.

It was stupid. He knew it was stupid. Jack was the guy he was pining after _in high school_. The problem was, it wasn’t just in high school. He had a crush on Jack in high school, and college, and grad school- where he was currently. Jack was hardly even in his life anymore- different grad schools and different schedules put distance between people- and Davey missed him like hell.

It hurt more because they were always an _almost_. It always seemed like they were _almost_ together, like if Davey just waited it out a few more months, one of them would make a move, and they would be together. But neither of them did, and a few months turned into a few years and nothing ever happened. Jack would hold his hand, and hug him, and tell him he loved him, and had that not been enough, there was also that one amazing, terrible time when Jack had had too much to drink and he smiled and leaned over and kissed Davey, right on the mouth. Davey had pulled away immediately, of course- Jack was drunk; he couldn’t consent- but that single moment given him hope that maybe this was the catalyst that would finally fix all the tension between them.

The next morning, Jack remembered nothing.

“I would really appreciate an answer, Davey. You okay, there?” _Shit_ , Davey still hadn’t answered. But what could he say? _Sorry, I can’t marry you, I’m in love with my best friend from high school_?

“I’m in love with my best friend from high school.” _And the Walking Mouth strikes again._ “Shit. Wait-” Oh god, he was such an idiot. He just said that. To the man proposing to him. Michael’s already worried expression dropped into despair and Davey couldn’t help the pang of guilt that surged through his chest. “I didn’t mean- I mean, it’s true but-” He sighed. He had never been good at breakups. He hated acting against other people’s wishes when he didn’t have to, but he couldn’t marry Michael. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I care a lot about you, Michael, but-”

“But you’re in love with your best friend from high school?” Michael straightened up and stood, not looking at Davey. “Yeah. I got that.” He was upset. And he had every right to be. What David did? It was a dick move. And he knew that. “It’s fine, Davey. Really. I mean, you date me for months when you’re in love with someone else-”

“I thought I was over him.” Davey rebutted, because he’s naturally argumentative and talks too much. “That’s not an excuse. And I know it’s not. But I really did think- I wanted to make this work.”

Michael sighed. “I know you did, Davey. I think I’m just going to head home now.” He glanced down at the dessert half-eaten on his plate. “... I bought a ring. I’m going to let you cover the bill.”

“That’s fair.” He paused. “I’m sorry, again. And I wish you the best.”

“As odd as it is to say, same to you.” He gave David a smile. He really was an amazing person; Davey wished he was in love with him. It would be a lot easier. “And good luck with Jack.” And with that, Michael turned and walked away, before he could see the way David’s cheeks heated up. Was he really that obvious?

Sitting back down, he glanced at his phone, scrolling idly through his contacts. He should probably delete the heart emoji that resided next to Michael’s name, and had planned to, before stumbling on a contact he hadn’t called or messaged in months. “Cowboy Kelly”, the name read, followed by approximately twenty emojis, including horses, paintbrushes, cowboy hats, and more random ones like an angry cat, a mushroom, and that disturbing moon emoji. His contact picture was one of Jack’s famous Santa Fe landscape paintings. Davey had never found the heart to delete the name that Jack had typed out himself, or change any of it to something more professional. It would tarnish the idea of _Jack_ that forever resided in Davey’s mind.

Because he had already majorly screwed up one relationship that day by speaking impulsively, he decided to test his luck with another by acting on such whims. He pressed the call button as he exited the restaurant- check fully paid for- and listened to the shrill ring of the phone as he waited for someone to answer.

In the middle of what Davey was sure was the second to last ring, the sound was cut short by a tired, confused voice. “Hello?”

“Hi.” Then, realizing Jack might not even have him as a contact on his phone anymore: “It’s Davey- Davey Jacobs.”

“Davey Jacobs? No, I dunno if I know anyone by that name.” Jack’s voice was on that brink between deadpan and serious, a confusing line that left Davey stammering. He was joking. Of course, he was joking. Jack wouldn’t forget him. Right? “Relax, Dave.” Jack spoke again, this time his tone was lighter. “I can hear your anxiety over the phone.”

“I- Don’t scare me like that, Jack.” 

He chuckled. Davey has missed his laugh. “You didn’t really think I’d forgotten ya, right? How could I ever forget David Jacobs: Walking Mouth, genius kid, and crusher of my musical dreams?”

“Jack, your musical dream was stealing a horse and doing a dramatic dance number about Santa Fe. I had every right to lightly suggest you express yourself in another way.” Davey was smiling by then. There was such an easy rhythm that came with talking to Jack that even months apart couldn’t take away.

“You’re just hatin’ on me cause you can’t dance.” Jack’s pout was audible over the phone. But he wasn’t wrong. Davey cringed just thinking of the few times he’d attempted dancing. It was a good thing he never got into musicals. “But seriously, Dave- why’d ya call me, out of the blue, after months of not speaking to me?”

“I’m sorry for not calling sooner.”

“Hey, it ain’t all your fault. I gotta take some of the blame, too. I know how to work a phone just as well as you. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Davey inhaled, thinking of what to say. He wasn’t going to just blurt out whatever he was thinking this time, because what he was thinking was along the lines of: _I rejected my boyfriend’s proposal today because I’m still pining over you like I have been for eight years._ “I… missed you.” He said, instead. It wasn’t eloquent, but it wasn’t going to ruin his friendship with Jack. Because the alternative definitely would. Even if Jack liked him back in high school or college, things had changed. They’d drifted apart. Jack was too good to fall for someone like Davey twice. “I want to talk to you.”

“We are talking.”

“I mean… face to face.” Jack didn’t say anything, so he continued. “Do you want to meet for coffee? Tomorrow, around noon?” Pause. “That is, if you can.”

The line was quiet for a moment, and David immediately began panicking. But then the voice reappeared, and with it, Davey’s smile. “Coffee? I’d love to.”

 

 

Neither of them got coffee.

Davey ended up cradling a mug of tea in his hands while Jack licked hot chocolate off of the coffee stirrer he had used to fully incorporate the whipped cream into the beverage.

It was weird, seeing him again. Maybe not as weird as the way he drank hot chocolate, but still weird. It was like being back in college, and sharing an apartment with him. They would often make their morning beverages and sit next to each other, eating cereal and watching bad reality television to wake themselves up. Davey missed that.

“So, Dave.” Jack asked, vigorously stirring his hot chocolate. “How’ve you been?”

“I’m fine.” The answer was mostly true. He wasn’t great- he still had to move all of his stuff out of Michael’s place, hopefully without actually speaking to Michael, if he could manage it- but he was also back with his best friend, talking like no time had passed, so that was good. It evened out to an simple _fine_. “How’re you?” Jack gave him a thumbs up, as his mouth was too busy chugging hot chocolate to actually speak. “And how’s your girlfriend?” Jack didn’t have a girlfriend- or a boyfriend. At least, not one Davey knew of. The last one David had been informed about had dumped him months ago- for Davey’s sister, as fate would have it. The question was stupid and childish, but really, Davey just wanted to know if Jack was single. Not like he would have a chance, but-

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Dave. Or a boyfriend.” This shouldn’t make Davey smile. It did. He hid it behind his tea mug. “I got nothin ta tell. You, on the other hand,” he poked Davey’s chest. “ _Do_ have somethin ta tell. So how’s Michael?”

Davey was tempted say “fine” out of habit, but he needed to say something a bit more accurate. “Not too happy with me, at the moment.”

“What happened?”

David laughed, and it was dry. “He proposed to me. I turned him down.”

Jack stared at him with wide eyes, hot chocolate forgotten. “Hell, Dave. When did that happen?”

“...Yesterday?”

He hummed, with a half-smirk playing on his lips of someone beginning to put things together. “And was that before, or afta you called me?”

“Before.”

“How long before?”

“Right before.” There was no real reason to dodge the question. Jack would figure it out on his own, anyway.

Davey’s face was burning.

“Okay, Dave.” Jack sounded incredulous. “So, you dump your would-be fiance and then decide to have a reunion with me immediately after.” Nod. Jack stared at him, as if trying to see through the words he wasn’t saying, before leaning back into his chair. “Well, I ain't hear ta question you. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Like what?”

“Can I tell ya somethin, Dave?” 

“Of course.”

“Remember when we were in high school and college togetha?” He didn’t give time for a response before he continued speaking. “Well I was sort of- well, a bit- screw it. I was completely in love with ya.”

Davey’s mouth hung open for a few seconds, unable to speak. And when he did, it was nothing more than an: “Oh?” His voice was high and tight and he was digging his fingers into the table with such force that he might leave a mark.

“Yeah.” Jack was blushing, entire gorgeous face turned bright pink. “You couldn’t tell?”

“I wasn’t sure.” Davey admitted. “I mean, there was the time you kissed me-” Davey had never brought that up before, never wanting to think about the heartbreak he had experienced when Jack had woken up with no memory of their kiss. But maybe it was time to let Jack know.

“That- that was a kiss on the cheek, Dave.” Yeah, he definitely didn’t remember the real kiss. “I mean, it meant somethin ta me, but I was pretty sure it didn’t ta you so it hardly counts-”

“I wasn’t talking about that.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Then, what?”

“In college, there was this time… You had gone to a party, or something, and you came home drunk, and we talked for a while- you didn’t want to sleep and I was trying to study. And you kissed me. On the mouth.” Davey sighed. “And then you didn’t remember anything the next day.”

The color had progressively drained from Jack’s face as Davey spoke. By the time he was finished, Jack was unhealthily pale. “Shit, Dave. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

 

“You were drunk. It’s fine. I told you not to- not, not that I didn’t want it-” Jack’s eyebrows raised, and Davey had to keep a blush from dusting his cheeks. “-but you weren’t sober so it wouldn’t have been right of me to let you- and you immediately backed off. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah, but- Why didn’t you tell me?”

 _It hurt too much._ “I- I don’t know.”

Jack went back to stirring his half-drinken hot chocolate, but the motions were calmer than before. “God, Dave, what else have I done while drunk that you haven’t told me about?” One memorable occasion stuck out in Davey’s mind: when Jack had used his friendship with Kath to sneak into her father’s townhouse with intent to trash it. When, later, an exasperated Davey had asked “why?”, the only answer he’d received was a slurred: “Fuck capitalism.” But he would tell Jack _that_ story at another time.

“Hey, Jack?” He prompted, instead of answering.

“Yeah?”

“I was kind of- a bit- definitely in love with you, too.” It felt so odd to say, to release the words he had pent up for so long. And it still wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but maybe, if he was brave enough-

Jack grinned, but it was melancholy. “Wow, how oblivious were we?” 

“Very.”

“If only one of us had said somethin’, instead of just spending years pinin’.”

“If only.” Davey agreed, and Jack looked disappointed, as if he wanted Davey to say more.

“We coulda’ been datin for years.”

“If only.”

“If only.” 

They were quiet, then. Davey had a question on his lips, desperate to be spoken, but there was the same apprehension that had ruled his eight-year-old crush. That same apprehension that had made his relationship with Jack an eternal _almost_ , that had kept him from asking Jack out ages ago. 

Screw that apprehension.

David’s voice rang out through the silence: “Jack, do you want to go out with me?” and collided with Jack’s voice as he simultaneously asked: “Would ya like to go on a date sometime?”

They stared at each other, the silence heavy for just a moment, before they both began to laugh.

If anyone had paid enough attention to the two young men hysterically laughing in the middle of a coffee shop, they would have noticed their fingers laced together.

********* 

_Three years later, David Jacobs stood across from the man he loved, speaking out the vows he had practiced in the mirror thousands of times. Halfway through the words, he glanced out at the crowd of friends and family that had all gathered there for the two of them. His parents sat in the front row, both crying happily. His brother was next to them, barely filling out the suit he wore; he was skinny for his age. Next to him was his sister, with her head lying on the shoulder of her beautiful wife, Katherine. A few rows back, Michael, now one of Jack and Davey’s good friends, sat next to his fiance and their son. The rest of the room was filled with equally friendly and familiar faces, each one part of the reason he was where he was that day._

_He finished his vows with eloquence, no longer the little boy to nervous to speak to his classmates. He met Jack’s eyes with his own, immediately noticing the way his eyes glistening with tears. Davey knew he was crying as well, and his “I do” came out choked and teary. But it didn’t matter, because he leaning over to kiss the man he had wanted to marry for twenty years._

_Jack Jacobs-Kelly, his husband._

**Author's Note:**

> So yep that's it, give me comments because seriously, those things are my lifeblood. They make me so happy. Also I like lowkey want to write the scene mentioned where Jack is drunk and kisses Davey and then Davey's subsequent heartache when he doesn't remember cause you know there's nothing I love like pining.  
> Anyway, have a fantastic day, all you lovely people!!
> 
> (Also fun fact i do have a tumblr, its IGuessIWriteStuffNow, but its literally all just links to AO3. If anyone wants to teach me how to tumblr please do I don't get that site at all.)


End file.
